Shed Some Light On Me
by Hisana Kuchiki
Summary: Make me regret the day I was born. [HitsuMatsu]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**-----**

Shed Some Light On Me

By: Hisana Kuchiki

_"Did you hear?"_

_"__What?"_

_"You know that woman over there, with the big... you know…"_

_"What about her?"_

_"They say that she slept with every __taichou__ just to become __fukutaichou__!"_

_"That slut!__ Just because she has big breasts, doesn't mean she can step over all the hardworking __shinigamis__ like us!"_

_"__They say__ that her previous __taicho__u__ left because she kept coming on to him…"_

_"__Ugh… __Bitch."_

More.

More.

Keep blaming me.

I want you to just…

…keep making it my fault.

Beat the hell out of me.

More.

MORE.

Blame me more.

Keep me from standing…

…ever again.

_"Hello. My name is __Hitsugaya__ Toshiro. I will be your new __taicho__u__. I hope we can work well together."_

Why is his hair white?

_"Did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"That whore was hitting on the little prodigy!"_

_"That's disgusting! She's a cradle snatcher!"_

_"Isn'__t it? I just __wanna__ kill her. But then again, what the hell did that runt do to become __taichou__?"_

_"Probably got some blackmail on Yamamoto, that's what."_

_"No shit?"_

_"Well, from what I've been hearing…"_

Again.

Once more.

Keep blaming me.

Just me.

No one else.

I deserve it.

Me and my fake smiles.

Again.

Once more.

Keep me from wanting…

…to breathe ever again.

_"Matsumoto, were you out drinking again?"_

_"…" _Why do you care?

_"Here, let me take you home."_

_"…" _Isn't that my line?

_"__Matsumo__."_

Why can't I hear you?

_"Did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"The whore was found straight out smashed by the runt!"_

_"Are you serious? What happened?"_

_"Well, the __taichou__ took her home…"_

_"I bet she fucked the brat!"_

_"No… rumor has it that he's going out with the goody two shoes __Hinamori__."_

_"I thought __Hinamori__ was __Aizen's__ bitch!"_

_"By the way she follows him __around,__ I would be surprised if she wasn't!"_

_"But still. __T__hat__ whore Matsumoto!"_

_"I know! … Oh! Did you what happened between __Abarai__ and Kuchiki?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well…"_

Yes.

It's all my fault.

Blame me again.

Again.

Please.

Kill me.

Beat the hell out of me.

I deserve it.

Why can't I just…

Die?

_"Matsumoto-__fukutaichou__ I was sent from __Hitsugaya-taichou__ to give you this."_

What? Probably a threat for me to finish my paperwork…

_Matsumoto,_

_Meet me at the 10th Company's training grounds after __sunfall__. It's urgent._

_- __Hitsugaya__ Toshiro_

_P.S: Leave the fake smile at home._

Shit.

He knows.

Fuck.

It's sundown.

I have to go.

_"Did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"The slut __fuck the runt!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ugh…__ that fucking __whore__"_

_"I can't believe her… Why is she such a slut?!"_

Please.

Kill me.

Now.

End my suffering…

…because I'm too weak to do it myself.

"Matsumoto!"

"Rangiku!"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

Shut up.

I'm not needed.

I'm a _whore._

"Ran-chan!"

"Rangiku!"

"Come on, Matsumoto!! What did we do to you!?"

Shut up!

Leave me alone!

I'm a whore, a prostitute, a bitch, a slut…

…_I'm not needed._

"Matsumoto."

Fuck.

"Yes taichou?"

Just act happy.

He'll drop it…

…right?

"_Matsumoto.__ Look at me._"

Did the temperature go down?

"Matsumoto, what the hell is your problem?"

Act happy!

"Nooothing, taichou, why do you ask?"

It's getting colder…

"_Stop lying to me!_"

"I'm not!"

Why is it so—where did he go?!

Fuck.

"_Yes you are. What the hell is wrong?!"_

How the hell did he pin me to the wall?

"Taichou… Nothing's wrong with me!"

"_Matsumoto, I'm not kidding. Tell me now!"_

You're starting to piss me off.

_"Matsumoto, I mean it. Tell me or I'll—"_

"YOU'LL WHAT? HAVE ME FIRED? SO WHAT?! PEOPLE WOULD BE HAPPY! THEY WOULD SAY, 'GOOD, THAT BITCH WAS FINALLY FIRED! NOW SHE CAN'T FUCK ANYBODY ELSE FOR POSITIONS!'"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! EVERBODY CALLS ME A SLUT, A WHORE, A BITCH, ALL THE NAMES IN THE BOOK! THEY SAY I FUCKED PEOPLE TO GET TO WHERE I AM TODAY! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY, TAICHOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE! NO-NO ONE TAK-AKES ME SERIOUSLY-Y ANYMORE! WHY?! B-BECAUSE OF THE WAY I LOOK!!! IS THAT FUCKING FAIR!? NO! WHY IS ALWAYS ME TH—!"

"And? Did you forget about me? I'm treated like a child just because of my height! I get called, runt, brat, kid, shorty, squirt, everything! I'm treated unfairly! But remember this, Rangiku. No matter what everyone else calls you, to me, you are a friend. It doesn't matter what they say, ignore them. I do, and I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

"Bwaph…"

"…"

"Bwa ha… ha ha ha!!"

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you… ha ha, c-called me Rangiku!! Ha haa ha!!"

"A-and?"

"Bwa ha ha…. Ha… Why is your face red?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto. Go to the office and finish your paperwork."

"Not until you call me Rangiku-chan!"

"No."

"Then I'm not moving!"

"…Fine, shut up _Rangiku_, and finish up your paperwork."

"Bwa ha haaa haa!!!! O-okay, taicho."

_"Did you hear?"_

_"What?"_

_"The slut and the runt are together!!!"_

_"OH MY GOD!__ You're kidding me!"_

_"It's true! They were on a first name basis!"_

_"__Ewwwww__……" _

_"I know!!!"_

_"That's so sick... What the hell's wrong with them?!"_

_"I don't wanna know..."_

You know what?

Fuck you.


End file.
